Tales From Their Exceptional Life!
by MISSsweety63
Summary: Who denies that our unstoppable heroes live an extraordinary life? This collection of one-shots isn't exceptional, but their life is! About any character and of any possible genre! No slash. Rated T for safety. It's always complete! :) I take requests!
1. His Right Of Liberty

**This is nothing but a collection of one-shots and pairings. **

**Main character, genre and summary will be indicated before the story, except if I want it to be a surprise!**

**Story could be regarding any genre or character from the show, even Mr. Cheepers!**

**DISCLAIMER: MISSsweety will never own the 63 SRMTHFG! episodes, but she owns it in her daydreams.**

* * *

**HIS RIGHT OF LIBERTY**

He was longing for liberty, the liberty he was deprived of.

He felt as if a chain was suffocating him to death.

His liberty wasn't in his hands, it wasn't in his control.

He just wanted to be free from his tormentor's wrath.

He was deprived from the simplest rights of a creature, liberty.

He was certain that his freedom wouldn't cause any harm to any being. However, the word harm referred to physical injuries. He didn't list pissing people off as harm.

However, such desire wasn't granted to his poor unfortunate soul.

He was well-aware of the fact that the merciless creature before him had no right to control him or forbid him from having a normal life.

In addition to it, he was also certain that the unfortunate creatures on his side, were suffering the same pain and agony he sustained, even if their facial expressions prove the opposite.

But, how far their psychological torment will extend, it'll always be him who would be suffering the most torture, who would be spending the most tremendous effort to stand the torment. It was quite obvious to everyone.

With the passage of every minute, the chains would tighten more and more around his neck, the imaginary chains.

He found a condition quite similar to his anguish. It was as if the walls were exerting pressure on his mortal body, squeezing it with no particle of mercy.

Words weren't enough to describe the mental anguish he suffered.

He just wanted to end the entire matter, even if it meant being tied and suspended in a realistic death chamber. According to his psychology, it was better from the current wrath unleashed upon him.

Standing in dark's way was, indeed, a risky task requiring determination, power and endurance. It was well-know that it could prove injuries or fatal. The probabilities of their occurrence were quite high. Even though he was a hero who opposed these enemies and sacrificed his life to save the cosmos, he couldn't sustain the relatively less dose of agony he was suffering at the current moment.

He was ready to perform any feat to break free from those imaginary chains.

Despite the fact that he knew it was only the matter of time before he regained his liberty, he could no longer stand the effects of the tormentor's ruthless soul.

The matter was driving him to insanity; the fear of losing his mind began to haunt him.

Whenever he was deprived of his liberty, he would always guess that it would either last forever or that he won't be able to endure it anymore. However, he always manages to sustain.

There were some certain occasions where he expressed his desire for freedom in such a way that sympathy and astonishment will take over all the unfortunate souls suffering this grim fate along with him.

And in spite of the numerous times he was compelled to taste this anguish, he never got used to it. Actually, it developed more hatred for the matter in his heart.

They always assured him that this anguish was temporary but the thought of it being endless never left his mind, it took over it.

All his desperate attempts to ignore the pain and cause himself to be distracted always proved failure. They always went to no avail.

He always wondered why time flies hastily when he's happy and is almost constant during this round of terror. He accused time of annoying him, as if it was making him pay for pissing off his teammates on a continuous loop.

He glanced over the clock, trying to assure himself that freedom is near since the torment had lasted for ages. He tried to develop a new hope, a reason for him to endure the agony. However, all his hopes were shattered as he came to realize that two more hours of anguish deprived him of freedom. He was terrified from the pain awaiting him in these two hours.

He dearly wanted anything to rescue him from his agony, to grant him his right of liberty.

He was eager for this rescue as if he were a creature longing for oxygen.

Liberty was ,indeed, his oxygen. He couldn't live without it.

He could no longer sustain it. The psychological torment within his head was increasing at a very fast rate. He had to find a way to end it.

Suddenly, the alarm went off, notifying the Hyper Force that Skeleton King was attacking the city.

Sprx shot up from his seat subconsciously and screamed on top of his lungs with joy: "YEAH! FREEDOM! LIBERTY! MY LIBERTY IS BACK! Thanks Skeleton King I don't know what I could've done without your help! You're my savior! I'm free! FREE I TELL YA!" and hopping with ultimate relief and pleasure.

The rest of the team looked at his cheerful being with pity. They were certain that Gibson's lectures were tormenting his soul, but none of them imagined that it tortured him to the extent of considering their biggest enemy a savior. Actually, all of them, except for Gibby, drank from the same cup of anguish and agony and were well-aware that his dose was a lot more than theirs. They considered the pain he sustained and were filled with sympathy for his hysterical state. They knew SK was, in fact, their savior. They knew he had the right to go hysterical when the alarm granted him his liberty. They knew he was longing for his right of liberty.

* * *

**Anyone expected it?**

**Anyways, I know this is rather crappy but there's gonna be more, and better, a lot better indeed!**

**This story was inspired by a true incident. PM me if you're curious. It's really a silly incident!  
**

**And I was going to forget, REVIEW! or flame!  
**


	2. The Missing Piece

**Having a pile of homeworks…**

**And not even bothering to do them…**

**Had this idea while studying bio yesterday… (Why new stories usually invade my mind while studying science, geography and history? Never gonna know!)**

**And now I'm putting it into action!**

**WARNING:** This story is dark and it ends terribly. So, if you hate darkness get outta here when ya got da chance!

**Main Character:** Mandy

**Genre:** Horror

**Summary: **After accomplishing his dreams and conquering the city, Mandy gets the feeling that something is missing. What could it be?

* * *

**THE MISSING PIECE**

His dream was finally brought into reality, the city was under his control and all the citizens were his slaves, trembling in cower from his might. No one was left to oppose him or stop him from conquering the city and fulfilling all his desires.

As for the citizens, they wondered with horror where their noble heroes have gone. The question kept on running through their terrified minds. They wanted to know how could the Hyper Force permit such a foe to take over the entire planet with ease.

However, several theories were made to interpret their sudden absence. Some suspected that they fled away to rescue themselves from the perpetual agony. Even though they were well-aware of the numerous times the Hyper Force have sacrificed their lives for their sake, their sudden absence managed to make them doubt their loyalty to the city.

On the other hand, some assumed that their saviors have waited for the matter to subside and their tormentor to guarantee their surrender to take him down once and forever. They guessed that they have waited to exploit the right time to end his existence.

A third group of causalities feared the most, they feared that his wrath had already defeated their loyal protectors and that they are now, too, forced to drink a more concentrated cup of anguish. All their attempts to assume themselves that this suspicion is faulty went to no avail.

Unfortunately, the third theory was correct. The Hyper Force had literally fallen by his might. They could no longer sustain the suffering and agony and gave up, regret and remorse piercing through their souls, more painfully than any of Mandarin's torture methods.

Mandarin didn't want to end their existence, the biggest proof of his power and ruthlessness. He wanted to imprison them in separate chambers without altering their life spans. He wanted them to exist as a clear evidence of the extent his power could reach, so that no other creature would ever dare to stand in his way.

He wanted their pathetic scenes of agony and pain to thrill him in his leisure. He always loved watching violent scenes, listening to the cries of pain as music on his ears, the music he would never hate.

So, deep under the ground, in a dungeon provided with facilities to ensure they would never manage to regain their liberty, they were imprisoned. A ball and chain disabled them from moving their limbs. Whenever he longed to watch their tormented spectacle, he would head to the dungeon to entertain his soul.

Conquering the city shrouded it with blinding darkness. Even though the sun shone on the once merry city, the citizens considered it darkness with that bastard sitting on the throne. The fear began to haunt them that they would never see the daylights again. They had to survive with terror of the tormentor's wrath binding their limbs with horror.

Mandarin sat on his throne, glancing over his newly-acquired property, a surge of happiness pulsing through his veins. A mirror was kept in front of him, giving him a view of himself. A long royal robe concealed his small body, a golden crown with the most valuable gems in the cosmos was placed over his head and a golden staff was in his grip. His black eyes shone with glory as he looked at his new state.

He was in a euphoric state. All his efforts have proved some avail at last. All his dreams were realised. However, a strange feeling managed to interrupt his elated self, a feeling that something is missing. He felt as if his utopia wasn't complete yet, that fate didn't grant him one of his desires. He concentrated on his goals and targets throughout his life to realize what the missing piece was, to regain his happiness once more.

His gaze was directed towards the mirror, attempting to remember what his last desire was, what the last thing he wanted to prove his authority was. An old memory struck his mind as he focused at the orange gem in his crown. His eyes sparkled with evil as he recalled an old intention of his: having a queen on the throne with him. Long ago he had focused on having a certain female ruling the city with him, but fate never granted him that desire. But,since everything was now under his control, accomplishing this desire was a fairly easy task that won't require an ounce of his energy. He was finally about to reach the ninth cloud, to become the most elated ruler in the cosmos.

He gestured towards one of his guards, a more advanced version of the common formless minions. They were quite strong and enduring. "Bring her to me!" He commanded with venom in his tone.

"In the matter of minutes, lord Mandarin." The guard responded obediently as he exited the dominion of evil, heading to the dungeon.

Mandarin knew precisely how to utilize his authority over everyone to control his fates and fulfilling his desires. He was quite aware of his movements and their outcomes. He reached for another crown and stared at it, examining the diverse gems embellished on its golden structure as they reflected his image in their sparkle. The valuable crown was for his queen, the one who would reject it. But, he had the authority to compel her to wear it, wasn't she a part of his property after all?

The guard appeared in the doorway, dragging her now frail being behind him with no mercy. She looked terrified, shivering from fear. She could no longer endure his torment and cling to her mask of strength. All her walls of courage and strength were demolished by his wrath, never to be constructed again. The probabilities of her recovering from the effects of his torment were quite low. The anguish she suffered was too much for her to sustain, but it was better than the fate he prepared for her. The crown in his hand denoted his intentions, the crown she would always reject.

A smile crept on his lips as he witnessed her vulnerable spectacle and saw the look of terror in her bubblegum pink eyes, once tinted with strength, determination and courage. She was the only complement left to achieve the perfection of his utopia, to prove his grip over everyone to realize all his dreams and desires. He gestured to the guard to leave the room, his smile of victory never fading.

"Throw me back in that dungeon!" She struggled to say with fear and agony overwhelming her, chills racing through her circuits as she tried to break the chains binding her arms, trying to escape the grim fate he had prepared to her.

"No! Can't you see? You're my minion now, dearest Nova!" He said, his tone tainted with evil. He got up from his throne and walked to her chained form.

"We've talked over this before!" She struggled to say in an angry tone, but her mask of anger faded, revealing terror and fear.

"We could never end our conversation!" He said in a raged tone.

"KILL ME!" She managed to say as she shivered in fear. She knew death was the only way she could flee from her terrible destiny.

"No, I might have asked you before to be my queen, but now you're compelled to obey!" He said as he cupped her chin.

"Leave Me Alone!" She said as she struggled to escape his grip, barely standing.

"Why don't you want to be my queen? Shuggazoom's queen? Why do you refuse all the authority I'll provide you? TELL ME!" He said in fury as he threw her on the ground mercilessly.

"Because I hate you….. I hate every single memory that reminds me of you!" She said, barely audible.

"Why?" He said in fury, staring ruthlessly at her frail being.

"Don't you see? Because you're nothing but a jerk!" She struggled to say.

Her sentence infuriated him, he drew his sword and thrust it into her back, agonizing her and said with poison: "Why? Because of my merciless behavior? Because I'm disloyal? Because of my lust for power?"

She screamed in agony, the sword still thrust in her back, he continued: "That's why you hate me! Wasn't it my ruthless behavior that enabled me to take over the throne? Wasn't it my disloyalty that empowered me to torment you mercilessly? Wasn't it my lust of power that gave me the determination to defeat you all and rule? Aren't all these qualities the reason you're my slave now?"

He kept on speaking furiously, with no particle of mercy for her: "Look at yourself, what was the advantage of sticking to your principles? What did loyalty grant you? How will it save you from me now? You're nothing but a slave of mine!"

Finally, he released her from his wrath. She was barely conscious. He walked to his throne, brought the other crown and placed it over her head. She tried to do anything but failed miserably. She had no option but to obey and allow him to place the crown over her head, the crown she was determined to reject. She had no any choices left to avoid her grim fate. She had to surrender. She shivered with fear as thoughts of the horrifying future awaiting her haunted her being.

He glanced over her as she lay on the ground in surrender. An evil smile was plastered to his face as he said: "You belong to me, my slave disguised as a queen!"

His dreams were fulfilled…

His utopia was complete…

His missing piece was retrieved…

* * *

**Warned ya!**

**I'm well-aware of the fact that it's terrible, horrible and DARK!**

**So, my apologies 4 the time wasted in reading it!**

**And, if anyone's wondering, I really like the horrifying stuff between Mandarin and Nova, but only horror! They take second position in the stuff I read on this site, after Spova of course!**

**Now I'm feeling guilty tormenting Nova like that and I feel worse 4 Sprx, even if he's not in the story D:**

**I was really evil!**

**EDIT:**

**Just realized it's da first story without Sprx as one of the main characters.**

**Had 2 blurt it out.**

**I feel drowsy -yawns-  
**


	3. Love Letter

**Eating chocolate cake…**

**And I have to finish this 2day…**

**This is gonna be… SPOVA!**

**Sweet!**

**Genre: **Humor/Romance

**Summary:** What if you find a love letter that boosts your confidence to confess? But that's not everything…..What if that letter is from the future?

* * *

**LOVE LETTER**

After 2 months of continuous work, Gibson and Otto could finally build the time machine they've been longing to build for years. However, it had to be experimented before usage to avoid chaos.

Gibson slumped into a chair in the workshop. All the tedious work has gotten the best of him. He started wondering how the super robot would look like when they exit the workshop.

"Do we have to test it first?" Otto asked in impatience. He was so engrossed in building up the time machine that he forgot about food.

"Of course we ought to, Otto, the probabilities are high that we might not be able to return if we skipped the testing!" He replied, his annoyance concealed by exhaustion.

"But, how are we gonna try it?" Otto asked in curiosity.

"We'll direct the beam towards your room and operate it to exchange it with your room in 2014, and if we find any new thing in your room it would be an acknowledgement that our machine is functioning well." He responded.

"But, I don't remember anything in my room! I haven't left this workshop in months! Why don't we try your room?" He replied, disappointing Gibson.

"Actually Otto….I also can't recall the diverse chemicals in my room. Perhaps we should ask someone else on the team." Gibson said, embarrassed with the fact that he too has forgotten.

"We should ask Tauri, he's calm and wise, unless he has changed since last time we saw him!" Otto asked, cheerfulness returning to him.

"I agree with you but if we apply it on Antauri's room we won't be acknowledged of anything since he only meditates there." Gibson replied, cupping his chin, "Maybe Nova?"

"I wouldn't risk my life asking her." He replied, shoving the suggestion out of Gibson's cranium, "Chiro! He must accept! I know he waits for each new issue of the sun riders' comic with no patience!"

"According to my calculations and based on Chiro's personality, asking him to test our machine on his room would probably be an easy task." Gibson replied as he got up with exhaustion and managed to walk to the entrance.

"I told ya so!" Otto replied as he took the machine in his hand and headed right after the blue monkey.

* * *

"NOT GONNA HAPPEN! I'M NOT GOING TO SHARE ANY OF MY ROOM WITH YOU TWO AND YOUR CYNICAL MACHINE! That's out of question!" Chiro said on top of his upon hearing their request.

"Don't you want all the new issues of the sun rider's comic?" Otto asked innocently, hoping to enlighten the stubborn teen to the outcomes of letting them test it in his room.

"Oh! That magazine is for kids now!" Chiro's said, shattering their hopes.

"But-" Gibson tried to come up with another excuse but Chiro interrupted him.

"I SAID NO!" He said in fury as he entered the room and slammed the door behind him in anger.

"I never knew Chiro to be short-tempered like this!" Gibson exclaimed at the scene occurring behind his eyes.

"If we only could threaten him with something," Otto said as he began trying to recall any embarrassing fact he knows about Chiro so that he could use it against him.

"Threaten him…hmm" Gibson wondered as he cupped his chin once more and recalled one incident…

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_4 months ago…_

"_S-P-R-X-7-7 Where on Shuggazoom have you hidden my notes?" Gibson said in rage, staring at the red monkey who was polishing his magnets as if he wanted to tear his circuitry apart._

"_In my room, go fetch them!" He replied carelessly, not feeling like taunting Gibson anymore._

_Gibson ran to Sprx's room, hoping that it wouldn't be any of his jokes. He entered and started searching through the mess until his eyes fell on a yellow book…_

"_The SPOVA Record! I don't recall hearing a term as such, let me see." Gibson said in curiosity as he opened the book and read a few lines, attempting to discover the subject. He didn't know that the book's subject wouldn't match his taste at all. _

"_This could be useful." Gibson said, a smirk covering his face, as he scanned all the pages of the book. He decided to use it to threaten Sprx when the situations would compel him to do so._

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Sprx will accept my orders under any circumstance as long as I have scans of that book!" Gibson said, an evil smirk spreading across his face.

"So you can threaten him with something?" Otto said, new hope forming in his heart.

"Absolutely!" Gibson replied as he rushed to the red monkey's room.

Sprx was at the entrance when they appeared in the hallway, "I thought you two died in there!" He said sarcastically.

"Sprx we need your room to test our time machine! We'll exchange it with your room in 2014, think how fun it would be!" Otto said in enthusiasm, only to be stopped by Sprx.

"I won't let you perform any crazy experiment on my room!" Sprx said in fury.

Gibson clicked on a few buttons in his scanner and showed the results to Sprx, causing his jaw to drop and his cheeks to darken from both fury and embarrassment.

"…_..If only she knew how much I adore her, how much I'm in LOVE with her….."_

"I'll show the entire book to the whole team if you refuse to let us in." He leaned on his ear and whispered: "You'll even find even more Spova incidents added!" causing him to turn even redder. Sprx never knew Gibson was that devious.

"Okay, but don't touch anything in my room, I'll inform ya if I came across any future issue of my magazines." He said in rage. How could Gibson seize his feelings to threaten him?

Anyways, they entered and shot the beam at his room. No any change was observed. Gibson approached a pile of magazines, only to be stopped by Sprx, who said: "I told ya not to touch ANYTHING!"

They both exited the room, saying: "If you come across any futuristic issue or _incident_, please inform us."

"Sprx, please be quick, I'm longing to travel in time and meet the dinosaurs!"

Sprx slammed the door, wondering how Gibson could discover the book. He always wanted her to know but not from Gibson. He wanted to be the one confessing to her, but was scared of her reply, terrified of it. Besides, he couldn't just go blurt the 3 words out to her. He had to gather the guts to confess as well. He could always say every sarcastic and daring comment but when it came to something very deep within him, words betrayed his sarcastic mouth.

He always wondered that if he only knew her reply before confessing, matters would've been a lot easier, either he gets lifted on the ninth cloud and becomes the most euphoric creature in the cosmos or all his hopes and desires get shattered into fragments right before his eyes. Rejection was a fear that haunted his thoughts.

And the alarm rang, ending his distraction.

* * *

Fast as lightening, he headed towards the command center, "It was a fake alarm!" Chiro said, "And neither Otto nor Gibson are awake to find the malfunction." and headed to his room after making sure that the city was safe.

As Sprx returned to his room, he noticed a piece of yellow paper on one of the shelves. "Why didn't I notice this before?" He wondered as he picked it and unfolded it, revealing a letter…

"19th of October 2014

Dearest Sprx

Today is October 19th, our 2nd anniversary! These two years have run like days! Don't you remember the time you finally got the guts to confess? When you took me on a walk and finally blurted those 3 magical words out? You lifted me to cloud nine! Now I'm seeing those memories flashing again in front of my eyes! Oh, I love you sooooooo much! :*

With love

Nova"

His eyes widened at the letter, ignoring the fact that it's from the future. _"So..So this machine really worked! She really loves me! Finally a proof! I always knew she loved me!" _He thought, joy overwhelming him.

Then he recalled the sentence, "our 2nd anniversary!" "This means that…I should confess on 19th of October 2012! I think that's next week. I lost track of time again! I'll go ask Gibson or Otto!"

He exited his room in a euphoric state and headed to the workshop, only to find Otto in stasis and Gibson rubbing his eyes and staring at their invention.

"Uhh, guys, what's the date today?" Sprx asked as he entered.

Otto subconsciously got up and replied: "MISSsweety63's 14th birthday!" and returned back to his coma.

"Perhaps he has malfunctioned from the lack of sleep." Gibson replied, still drowsy, "Today is October 19th! Did you find anything from the future?"

"No, uhh nothing, not a thing!" Sprx muttered and rushed out of the workshop, thinking _"I've no time to waste!" _He had to decide what their 'magical moment' will be.

"11:00pm uhh why time has no mercy for us? I only have one hour left and I didn't decide anything!" Sprx said in angst as he stared at the clock.

"Got it, I'll ask her for a walk and then confess before it strikes 12! And I'm 100% sure she'll accept!"

With that, he exited his room once again.

* * *

Sprx approached Nova's room's metallic door and knocked, praying that she isn't asleep.

"It's me, Sprx." He muttered.

"What's the matter Sprx?" He heard her reply.

"Will you….will you go out for a walk….with me?" He struggled to say, hoping it might make some sense.

"Sprx, it's the middle of the night!" She replied.

"No, it's still 11pm!" He said, longing to confess.

"It's 11:10 but…..okay, but make it short!" She replied, causing him to enter a euphoric state.

"Of course!" He replied with happiness pulsing through his veins.

The door opened, revealing her. Sprx swore he had seen her cheeks tinted with red. He started to be nervous, the words he had prepared to say were escaping his mouth. He nervously extended his hand and she took it. Both exited the robot, their hands locked in each other.

The city was shrouded with darkness. Under the light of stars they walked together silently until Nova broke the silence of the night, "So? Why did you take me for a walk in the middle of the night?"

"Well, b-because I wanted to say something….for a long time!" Sprx replied, nervousness taking over him.

"What did you want to say?" She asked, nervous as well, the tint of red never left her cheeks.

"I just wanted to say that I-I," He started sweating, "That I -" But he was interrupted by Gibson's sudden appearance, which astonished both Sprx and Nova.

"Sprx, I came to inform you that the machine has a malfunction so you don't have to look for anything from the future. I'm quite disappointed by that fact." Gibson said, interrupting the moment and shocking Sprx.

"Gibson, it worked! I swear I found something from the future!" Sprx replied.

"No, Sprx, perhaps what you found is a prank or you are not aware of the date, it's October 19th, even though only ten minutes are left before 20th." Gibson replied, he was sure that the time machine wasn't working.

"But Gibson, I really found a letter from the future!" Sprx said in confusion, only ten minutes were left.

"Sprx, it's not working, the letter you found was not an outcome to its beam. It has nothing to do with our machine!" Gibson said, puzzling Sprx even more. He started suspecting that it was Gibson who sent the letter.

"So, if that piece of junk isn't working, then why did you exploit my feelings and do such a thing, you blue freak? And why did you even interrupt me? Why did you ruin it for me? My feelings aren't a toy for you to play with!" Sprx never thought he would scream at his brother like that, but if Gibson was behind it all that would shatter all Sprx's thoughts of Gibson as the elder brother who would lend him a hand whenever he's in trouble.

"I've no idea what are you talking about!" Gibson said in shock. He had never thought that Sprx would scream at him like that.

Sprx was about to scream at Gibson again when Nova said gently: "Stop it! It was me who wrote that letter. I was eavesdropping at your conversation with Otto and Gibson when this idea struck my mind." and she retreated to a bench, burying her head in her hands. She was never willing to tell anyone about it but she didn't want to break the brotherly bond between Sprx and Gibson either. So she had to admit it was her behind it all.

Witnessing the scene, Gibson rushed back to the robot, leaving Sprx astonished. He walked towards the bench and sat beside her. He attempted to say something when he heard her crying silently.

"You're crying?...Why?" He asked as he gently took her hands which were concealing her face and wiped the tears that were running down her cheeks.

"Because I never wanted to admit that it was me who wrote it and I never wanted you to see me crying either." She said, sniffing.

"But….what's wrong in admitting? Why can't we blurt the truth out easily? Why whenever I'm alone I create numerous things to say, although they aren't enough to express what I really feel but they are better than nothing, but when you're here, they just betray me and leave me speechless? Why?" He cupped her chin.

"I'm crying because I always wanted you to confess first. If admitting is hard for you, then it's worse for me." She replied, attempting to stop crying.

"Words betray me when it comes to expressing how much I love you and how much you mean the world to me. I guess I'll never find the right words but it was your letter that guaranteed to me that you'll accept and gave me the guts to say something." He replied and then did something we all expected, he pressed his lips into hers, the climax of their moment.

When they broke the kiss, Nova said, "You don't know how much I've been waiting for these words! I love you too!" and they kissed again.

Only then, the clock stroke 12.

* * *

**Well, kinda longer than I thought.**

**Hope ya enjoyed it.**

**And, regarding the letter, if dat's not what lovers write on anniversaries then pardon me, I didn't know what to write. **


	4. Arch Nemesis

**I'm baaaaaaack!**

**All the credit goes to school….. and homework.**

**I didn't even open Fanfiction 4 some time.**

**MISERABLE!...not literally!**

**But I'm back!**

**Main Character: ** Chiro (pre-series "no multicolored simians are involved")

**Summary:** What if your role models emerge from the TV, announcing that they are your Arch Nemesis?

**A/n:** I got this idea when one of my friends asked that question in school…..and I never wanted to imagine it, ya know.

* * *

Chiro's sapphire blue eyes concentrated on the book before him, processing every phrase in the lesson to the most precised extent, which wasn't common for your typical 7th grader, yet he did it with pure joy, enthusiasm and will to grasp a tight hold of knowledge and strengthen his fundaments. However, the alarm ceased his concentration. With a swift motion he closed the book, slid it into his backpack and rushed towards the TV. Nothing in the cosmos had the ability to stop him from watching his favorite show, even if the earth was crumbling beneath his feet and swallowing all traces of life from the surface of the planet.

Bright colors flickered in the screen, indicating that some dreary commercials were still being aired. He sighed in gratitude at not missing a nanosecond of his beloved cartoon, which had acquired a very special place in his heart and had a non-negligible impact on his life and behavior. He was misguided in a labyrinth of grief and despair, being an orphan, lonely and hollow. He would always recall the dark paths that surrounded him and how his hope of witnessing a euphoric day was plummeting further and further everyday. His nerves always tensed as memories involving how he sank deeper into his own hopelessness conquered his chain of thought.

Desperate was a word one could describe the young kid with. The circumstances he suffered demolished all the castles built in his imagination and all the targets he longed to achieve. How miserable one's life can be?

The Sun Riders were like a beam that illuminated his way out from that labyrinth. They assumed the role of a teacher who taught him that victory recommended initial defeat and that rainbows don't enhance the beauty of the sky unless after long hours of rain. He realized that one should exploit every hurdle to his own benefit and allow it to strengthen him. Their adventures' impact on him was concluding that every failure is a mere beginning of success. They had never given up, no matter the odds or the painstaking effort required. They had never shown any regard to the risks, just hope and undying will. His regained hope was the aftermath of the show.

The commercials came to an end and all his senses were directed towards the worn down screen, another disadvantage of his condition. The theme song started and as he braced himself to try to imitate their moves, a supernatural thing occurred. The entire room was engulfed in blinding light, from which he squinted his eyes, trying to identify the origin of the abnormal phenomenon. Gradually, the light faded away, leaving well-known figures in front of him. He rubbed his eyes in disbelief, certain that they were a mere illusion of his obsessed mind.

They shifted from their positions, while he stared at them wide-eyed, barely able to prevent his lower jaw from clattering on the floor. Their leader, Super Quaiser, spoke in rage, ceasing the kid's assumption, "You ought to be the…..the Arch Nemesis!" and a destructive wave of lightning struck the ground, as if emphasizing what he had said.

Chiro retreated backwards instinctively, it wasn't an impulse from his cranium. He was unable to comprehend the spectacle before his eyes. That scene defied all terms of logic. It was unequivocally irrational for him to realize that he was actually their nemesis, the foe they were commanded to kill at any cost. He wondered how he had assumed being a threat. It was extremely difficult to interpret the scenes occurring before him while being intimidated and quivering with terror. Despite the obstacles, he attempted to get the hold of it and reflexively glanced at the door's direction.

Aurora Six directed her gun towards him and said, her voice tainted with venom, "Which means you have to… to die!" and a creepy smile appeared on her face.

Shivers ran across his spine and he sensed the goose bumps developing on his skin. He tried to find a loophole to exploit, yet a deep wound in his heart distracted him from concentrating his senses. Johnny's sentence interrupted his train of thought, as if it weren't interrupted already, "He's underestimating us, sending us all these miles to eliminate this feeble, frail, vulnerable and fragile boy!" He place one hand on his hips while he pointed with the other at the horrified kid with his index finger in fury, seeming as if he intended to thrust them in his eyes.

"Never judge a book by its cover." Super Quaiser warned, causing Johnny to turn his face towards him.

"It may be my last opportunity!" Chiro thought to himself as he hurled an ugly vase towards Johnny's head. With a swift movement that he himself didn't think he could muster, he slid between Aurora Six and Super Quaisar and ran out of the room in haste, only to be welcomed by a set of closed doors and the stairs.

"The dork escaped!" Johnny exclaimed in fury, holding the back of his head in agony.

"We're after him!" Super Quaisar replied in determination as he paced towards the door, followed by Aurora Six.

Johnny tried to follow them, only to trip on some objects and fall on his nose. "I'm gonna have my vengeance!" He snapped as he felt a scarlet fluid emerging from his nose.

Chiro took the stairs. He smashed all his earlier records with his pace. Waves of fear and confusion rolled through him, yet the instinct of survival was stronger than the two earlier impulses. However, his desire for answers increased by the passage of seconds. He heard footsteps behind him and sped up his pace, disregarding how hard he was panting and the pounding of his heart that resembled a struggle to break free from the grasp of his ribs.

Super Quaisar and Aurora Six possessed an abnormally high speed, being two fictional heroes. The proximity between them and their nemesis was escalating by the moment.

"How can my only heroes consider me a nemesis?" His subconscious interrupted his silence but he shoved the inquiries away and focused, only to reach a closed door and catch the sight of them speeding on the stairs. The presence of a loophole was a splendid privilege in the situation, but, to his dismay, it wasn't included. Shit. He felt the tears stinging his eyes, not for the probability of his agonized death but for the hands that will implement the feat. It pierced through him like a razor. The fact exceeded his extent of imagination. A stream of tears flowed down his face as he leaned on the door's knob to support his frail form. Fortunately, the door was flung open and he ran inside, slamming it behind him desperately.

An old-fashioned wooden door was never an obstacle for the sun riders. Kicking it open was far easier than tasting some chocolate ice-cream. They entered the room to find no one in sight. "Where's that insect?" Super Quaiser said in irritation.

"Duh! He's hiding in the dresser!" Johnny, who had reached them, said in anger. The trio approached the dresser and stood before it, bracing their deadly weapons.

Chiro noticed that they had discovered his cache and realized that his end was close. He drowned into his own despair and grief. A faint beam of hope eliminated his heart that maybe if he expressed how they were his role models they would permit him to survive. Even though the probability was slim, he clung to that hope with all his might.

Super Quaiser opened the dresser, causing him to drop on his knees in pain. They encircled him, victory in their hands. He spoke up desperately, it was the last attempt he had to rescue himself, "Why …. Why do you want to kill me?" He inhaled a deep breath and continued, "Why do you want to kill the one who considered you his role models? Why do you want to kill the one who was heartbroken from your terrible intentions? Why tear me apart like that? What did I do to you? Why is my life so miserable?" Tears ran over his face and landed on the ground as he unleashed all the inquiries that puzzled him.

"It's our duty! We're ordered to cease your existence, boy!" Super Quaiser explained to the boy who sank to his knees in despair. He felt that the beam of hope that once illuminated his heart faded away. The trio launched their diverse weapons towards him and beams of deadly light shrouded him, sending him from that horrible place back to consciousness, the ultimate escape from that fate.

The raven haired boy jolted from his bed, sweating in the middle of December. (well, 2day is 11th) He placed his hand over his pounding heart and inhaled some air to calm it down. "It was a dream, no a nightmare!" He realized euphorically as he reassured himself that he would never, ever be the Sun Riders' nemesis. A smile spread across his face as he grabbed a glass of water, shoving the memory away.

He was too naive to realize that he was, indeed, their one and only Arch Nemesis. He failed to interpret the significant message in the dream.

* * *

**I felt miserable when Chiro left Sprx only to watch The Sun Riders in the 4****th**** episode and got stabbed in the back by them in the 5****th**** episode.**

**Imagine walking in his shoes!**

**That would be terrible…**

**Oh, and btw, did I mention that I like reviews?**


	5. Primrose Path

**I've always wondered what Sprx would've done on being rejected…**

**But my muse, my distinguished muse wasn't that loyal really…**

**Well, I've come across a lighter (Don't worry, not a real lighter…..that would be suicidal!)**

**It was "A Numb Kind Of Insanity" by Grungekitty, which kept me processing the plot in my head (especially the final part)…until this piece dawned on me today! **

**In my opinion the ending is happy…but I don't think anyone is gonna agree.**

**Character: Sprx**

**Summary: He was imprisoned in a primrose path, full of thorns…(Anti-spova)**

**Disclaimer: -this is a sheer wastage of ink- (r u kiddin')**

**Note: In this story the "I love you too much to lose you!" event is ignored...(COULD'VE WRITTEN THE CONFESSION!)  
**

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

**Primrose Path**

The glass shook in his numb grasp, provoking a few drops of the liquor with which it brimmed to plummet into the sparkling tiles, enhancing the gloss of the spectacular tiles. A trace of liquor remained on his metallic arms, resembling a mortal brook that ultimately descended into the floor.

His grief was an ailment and his sorrow was a blindfold that drained the colors enhancing the universe. Though his eyes' function strived perfection, the organ he resorted to experience the joy of glancing over those colors, his heart, was a mere shard of his memories, confined within a dusty chest in his cranium.

His nerves drifted into numbness yet again as the liquid tainted his system violently, all the grief surging through his blood was sapped away temporarily, a dream from which he never wanted to be awakened.

His 'dream' never involved the sensation of elation, it was devoid of every lively emotion, yet it was his sole haven...or what he perceived to be his sole haven, being precise. Reality was to ruthless for the endurance still retrained by his cells to sustain. Tolerating it has exploited all the sustenance residing within him, as if it were a liquid gulped down by its mercilessness.

Two emotionless black orbs were reflected in the liquid's surface, a faint shadow of what they once were. He considered the liquid his newly found sanctuary, the substance that would omit the hollow feeling inflicted by his endurance's absence. The numbness he experienced wasn't adequate to suspend him in the hollow land of nothingness, so the empty glass was refilled with his last resort, his venom.

Grief was an ailment, a chronic disease that extinguished every beam of hope, determination and elation. A remedy wasn't one f its privileges, so he sought what resembled a ''painkiller'', a temporary refuge. Pain killers themselves were a primrose thorny path, for they weren't an actual solution of the issue, they just concealed the issue, thus wasting time that could've been used to cease the impending knot.

Despite the odds, every being under grief's and agony's inevitable venom resorted such primrose paths. Perhaps because that route promise comfort, maybe because there wasn't any determination to salvage, since the other paths brimmed with thorns as well.

It resembled a trap that doesn't deprive one of everything at once, but seethes slowly yet violently seethed through him, binding him with its inescapable delusional chains, never to be released to the beam of freedom. Not freedom of locomotion, but freedom of sensing and feeling.

Sprx was, too, yet another casualty of this ailment, a pair of eyes concealed by sorrow's blindfold. Though his numbness, some memories were still being processed deep within his subconscious. His eyes blinked for a brief second, recalling a sarcastic remark with which he described a quote. That particular event was encountered in the past, even before he came to perceive his own destiny.

'Love Kills Slowly' It was ironic, the situation that would influence him to snicker at himself, taunting none but himself. But, being numb, the awaited chuckle never eloped his tainted mouth. The ironicity of the situation was more like a kick in the teeth rather than a funny joke, perhaps because he was plundered from happiness ruthlessly...

For Sprx, that wasn't the case. He was a casualty, a poor unfortunate casualty who was deprived of everything, relinquished as nothing but the remnants of what he once was. A casualty of sorrow, a casualty of grief, a casualty of reality itself, but the most essential part was his being a casualty of love, the only net he never perceived to be bound by.

'Love Kills Slowly' Once upon a time long forgotten ago, he mocked the phrase. But at the moment he was drowning further into his numbness, he deduced its true meaning as he clutched his poison in his grip, murdering himself slowly.

'Love' It was a trap, a cell that binds everyone with numerous inescapable bars. It was a primrose path, luring its victims with the roses littering its route, neglecting the thorns concealed behind every crimson blooming flower. It was a net that encompasses its unfortunate victims. He had the capability to use every possible swear to describe this wretched primrose path.

Security could've been accomplished by glancing at the primroses enhancing this dark path, but the thorns had begun to influence upon taking the risk of "getting a closer look" It had impacted a lot of wounds, mostly emotional rather than physical. But, being the persistent creature he was, he ignored the scars and exploited all the endurance fueling him to bind himself from giving up.

He started gathering the courage to have his final step, reach the climax of his path. But unfortunately his primrose path was eliminated forever as the stab of rejection absorbed all the determination possessed by him. He had never expected it, nor prepared his emotions for the outcome. It was a kick in the teeth in which he passed out, deprived of the consciousness to realize the dark path he had drifted into.

Eloping from agony, he resorted another primrose path he preferred than reality, sheer numbness. In spite of his numbness, memories began to surge within him, unhappy, sad and sorrowful. But as more memories began to refill the void known as his heart, a realization struck him that he drank his demise with his arms. It seemed as though he was claiming his perish behind the mask of a remedy. Maybe numbness was a rose but every rose had its thorn. But the thorn had prevailed the rose, and the tax became his life.

The price startled him like a razor that stabs him awake. It was exorbitant and brimming with goals, ranging from a reputation to a hall abundant with prizes. It was too dear to sacrifice for someone who didn't even return a faint fragment of his feelings. The sacrifice wasn't fair, he had to turn this blackened page and start a new, speck-less page. He had to exploit every kick in the teeth to his advantage.

Rejection wasn't the dead end of his life but the dawn of a new path, a better path. Rejection wasn't that slap on the face that torments, but the one that has a moral to be excavated from its superficial torture and pain.

She rejected him, becoming the loser who missed out a golden opportunity. She was the one who was supposed to lament. A certain feeling assured him that if she sought through the entire cosmos for a creature that possessed a quarter of his love and devotion for her, her efforts would be futile. And that specific feeling assured him that he wasn't losing anything, actually, he was winning his life and time. Her rejection was an unspoken declaration of his freedom from that primrose path, his love for her.

He realized it all in a sudden, as the glass he resorted earlier collided with the floor and shattered into numerous shards, unraveling the liquid to flow within the narrow hollows between the tiles. The scales have fallen from his eyes as his metallic arm wiped his face from the residue. He decided to abandon this dark chapter of the eventful history known as his life and begin a new chapter as he paced out of the place, glad for his regained liberty.

"Love Kills Slowly" But he wasn't a victim of this primrose path, abundant with thorns.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

**Well….I'm really miserable with these author thingy's!**

**"Love Kills Slowly" I saw that phrase on a shirt!  
**

**I'm open for requests…..all of them!**

**Review! **


End file.
